House Full Of Boys
by RomanticVamps
Summary: When bella's parents die she blames herslf, she moves in with her brother, Emmett, and his house mates.What happens when Bella's feelings grow for Edward?How hard is it going to be keeping a danger magnet alive?cannon/AH OCC possibly PUT ON HIATUS sorry
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Don't you want to stay and live in Phoenix with me after the divorce?" Renee asked, right in front of Charlie. If you ask me, that was rude. I looked at her in the front seat of Charlie's cruiser.

"No mum. I like it in Forks with dad." I've been living here with my brother before he went to University.

"But baby, I'll miss you," Next she going to try and make me feel guilty for leaving her. "How can you just leave me? You were always so much fun and brought out the fun side in me." That's so not true.

"Renee, just stop it. Bella doesn't want to go with you. Just leave her alone." Charlie said as he pulled up to the traffic lights. He looked at Renee for a brief moment. "You do this every night, why can't you-"

"Stop it! Just STOP IT!" I yelled. I could feel my checks going red from embarrassment and anger. "You guys always do this! Fight over me. And it's always in front of me too. Don't you guys see how this affects me? I hate it! I can never do anything without you two arguing over it." I took a breath as a tear rolled down my cheek.

The lights turned green and Charlie started to go. "How dare you talk to me like that!" The frightening expression on Renee's face and her loud voice yelling at me brought more tears down my face. Why do I have to be so emotional? I always start crying when people yell at me. Usually they wouldn't see or hear, because I would go to another room and cry, I was always silent. I balled my hand into a fist, making all my energy go to it so I wouldn't loser my temper again.

"Stop crying! You're not a baby. You're just a sad teenager with raging hormones." I let my bald up fist go. BIG mistake.

"How can you say that? I'm your daughter," I whispered through the tears.

"Unfortunately."

That hurt. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect little girl you always wanted, instead you got me and Emmett." Ahh! Why did I say that?

"Bella I'm-" Renee was interrupted by a loud ear piercing scream. It took me a minute to realise it was me. It took me less than a second to realize it was because of the car that was heading for a head on collision with us.

The next thing I know, I can feel a warm liquid running down my neck. I can't feel my fingers on either hand. I look up to where my mum and dad are supposed to be, but their not there. I can hear a siren near by. I then realize I can hear panicked voices and scraping metal. The door on the opposite side to me opened. I can't move my head to see who it is. Why can't I move my head? I'm so tired. I close my eyes. The blackness almost fully surrounds me. I can't feel anymore pain. I think I like this darkness. I've always liked the darkness. That was my last thought before I succumbed to the pull of the darkness.

Em POV

"Mwah ha ha! Beat that!" I yelled as I directed the hand consol around the corner.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Jasper yelled as he whizzed past me.

"That's not fair. I want a re-match!" How could he possibly beat me? I'm the king of video games! Next time I'll beat him. "Dude, that's so not cool!" I said sarcastically, "When's Edward meant to get back? At least I win against him." I punched him in the shoulder.

"I think he said in like 3 or 4 days," he said while rubbing his shoulder. We were just about to start another round, when the phone started ringing. Jasper stood up to get the phone. I took this opportunity to get ahead of him. He'll never be able to beat me now. I heard Jasper say something in the background, but ignored him.

"Emmett," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. As I turned around to look at him, I saw his face. It was sad and worried. I gave him a questionable look, but he just nodded towards the phone he was holding.

I stood up and took the phone off him.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Clearwater at Phoenix Hospital. Is this Emmett Swan?" the man asked in a deep serious voice.

"Yes sir, this Emmett. How may I help you?" I wasn't to sure what to say, so I just acted professional.

"Well, I have some bad news. I need you to come and pick up your sister and sign some papers," the man said nervously.

"What? Why? Why is my sister in hospital and why can't Renee and Charlie go?" I was now confused. Why does he want me to fly from Forks, all the way to Phoenix?

"Well…erm, there was a car crash, and your parents and sister were in it. A drunk truck driver ran a red light and hit them head on. Isabella has a few broken bones and cuts, but unfortunately, your parents…" he paused for a long moment, "I'm sorry, but, they didn't make it," he whispered sadly to me.

I dropped the phone. I couldn't speak. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Bella. Poor Bella. How was this going to affect Bella? She was already so quiet, lonely. Where will she live? Bella. Bella. Sweet Bella. "Bella…?" I whispered.

Jasper came up beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. He picked the phone up that had fallen to the ground. He handed it back to me. I put the phone up to my ear. "Bella?" I whispered softly.

"I haven't told her yet, she hasn't woken up. When's the soonest you can get here?" he asked cautiously.

"Please, don't tell her until I get there. How long has she been in hospital?" I asked wearily. I looked up at Jasper. He seemed pained. He can probably guess what's happening. He knows how much I care for my little sister. Heck, he cares for my sister as much as I do. He's known her for about a year. Jasper cares for everyone. I pointed to the laptop, he understood what I meant. I remembered the doctor was speaking to me so I tuned in. I caught the last part of what he said.

"…since last night. I'll give you the paper work you need to sign and oh, you'll want to go to the layers to get your parents will."

Jasper had found the earliest flight possible, but it didn't leave until tomorrow. Dang it! "The earliest flight is tomorrow afternoon. Will she be alright until then?" I asked, pained because there were no earlier flights.

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow then Mr. Swan. Good bye."

"Yes, good bye." I hung up the phone slowly. How could this be happening to my poor squirt?

I had spent the whole night and day in the airport. My girlfriend, Rosalie, stayed with me the entire time. I boarded my plane and left. My sister needs me right now, especially NOW.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone who commented. I do not own the characters only the story idea. **_

BPOV

"_Stay strong, love, stay strong." A velvety voice whispered. "Stop lying, stop hiding behind the mask, you ARE an angel." I looked into those big beautiful greens eyes. I did not know whose they were, but I couldn't look away._

Beep…beep…beep…

The green eyes were gone. I felt so alone now. I tried to move, but every part of my body felt heavy. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I heard someone cough nearby. Someone was here with me somewhere. _What happened to me? Where am I? _In a sudden flash, it all came flooding back to memory. Arguing. Crashing. Blood. Screaming…

"Ahhhh!" I sat up instantly, with tears rolling down my face. My scream was interrupted by someone hugging me and saying things like, "It's alright," and "I'm here for ya, Bell."

I barley looked up and saw the persons face. Emmett. Just like a big teddy bear, he sat there just hugging me for a while in silence, tears still coming, till they stopped.

"Emmett, I'm…sorry," I chickened out. I didn't want to say how it was my fault. I knew I probably should. I was just about to when I was interrupted.

A nurse walked in holding a clip board. She looked at us for a while then smiled. "I'll go get Doctor Clearwater." She left instantly.

A few minutes later, a doctor walked in with a friendly smile on his face. "Good evening, Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected instantly without thinking.

"Yes, Bella. How do you feel?" he asked me.

"Fine." I automatically said.

"Good. Do you remember what happened?" he said, looking down at his clipboard and marking something off.

"Y-yes," I whispered.

"Ok. Well, you have recovered from most of your injuries, except for the bandaged wrist. You have been here for almost three days. If you're ready to go home, you may leave with your brother whenever you please," he said, looking over to Emmett. Emmett nodded and the doctor left.

"Bella," Emmett said softly, "you are going to live with me, back in Forks, is that alright?"

I nodded and looked down at my hand. It was bandage up and hurt when I moved it. "Emmett?" I said softly. "Can we go now?" I hated hospitals, though you wouldn't expect that from someone who basically grew up in one because they were so clumsy.

"Ok. I just need to sign some paper work. So you get dressed and I'll be back." He left once I had said yes. I looked over to the ground to find my bag there. I grabbed track suit pants and the first t-shirt I touched.

Em POV

"So she might get dizzy or have a fainting spell every now then, but if it doesn't wear off in a couple of days, just go in for a check up, ok?" Doctor Clearwater said as I finished signing her release forms.

"Ok, thanks." With that I left, and got Bella.

_**Please comment……if you have any ideas that you think would go well with this story tell me and ill let you know if it fits, even any questions please ask. Next chapter is being written.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. ******** Please, don't kill me?!?! Ok. Firstly, thanks for all the reviews, secondly, Special Thanks to my Beta, thirdly, enjoy!! ******

BPOV

The plane trip wasn't too bad. I just stared out the window, dreaming, imagining. _I wonder what it would be like to fly? To be free? To go where ever you want and not have to worry about anything?_ Yes, that would be nice. I can get away from all this guilt. It would be a lonely life though. No, worries, I'm a strong girl, 'I don't need to be _loved.'_

"Huh? What did you say?" Emmett questioned me. I just looked at him and gave him a confused look.

"I didn't say anything." At least I'm pretty sure, I didn't say anything. I gave him a quick smile before I turned back to my imagination.

The plane had landed, and we were in Emmett's big Jeep. It wasn't too long before we arrived at, what seemed to me to be a mansion. Beside it stood another house, all most as big. It was very beautiful. I couldn't believe THIS is where Emmett, my messy brother, lived.

The gravel drive way crunched underneath the car's tires. The wind blew through the leaves making them rustle. It was a beautiful sight. The dark woods on the side of the 'house,' was adding to the effect. I couldn't believe it.

I realised the car was stopped and Emmett was taking my bags out. I hoped out of the car, trying not to trip on my own two feet and failing. I stood up, balancing myself before I walked towards the front door.

I walked in after Emmett. The front room was beautiful. To the left was the living room, with its beautiful white couches and love seat. To the right was the dining area and kitchen. Green marble bench tops, white cupboards and wood table and chairs graced the area.

The walls that were facing the woods were glass. That was kind of cool. Sitting at the dinner table eating your dinner, you could look up and be met by the mysterious dark woods.

Directly across from the front door was the stairs. The detail in them was amazing. I slid my hand up the wood to feel how smooth it was. Very. Doing this brought back memories of my parents. I took my hand away as fast as I could.

"It's almost the same colour as your hair," Emmett said appearing at the bottom of the stairs. He must have gone up while I was looking around and put my bags down. I forced a smile at him.

"Up the stairs, up the second flight of stairs as well, then down the corridor and the last door on the right. That's your room," Emmet said while pointing the directions with his finger.

"Thanks," I said walking up the stairs. I had to get away. Hold back, Bella! Don't let those tears come!

In my haste to get to my room, I slipped. I put my hands up to protect face.

"Oww" I said as the stair corner came in contact with my wrist, arm and shoulder. Emmett was by my side in an instant, helping me up.

"Still clumsy little Bella, I see," he said jokingly, pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks, again," I whispered as I went to my new room.

I opened the door. Right down the left side was the glass wall. I turned right, right into a big open space with the bed in the centre. The walls were a nice shade of blue with a cream carpet. All of the upper house area was carpeted. I had a nice chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a window seat with blue and white cushions. I looked out the window; it was the front of the house from 3 stories up.

I even had a loveseat and a TV. That didn't have to buy all this just for me. Gosh, how much did all this cost?!

I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 12. Midday.

Knock…knock….knock.

"Yes?" I slurred out.

Emmett opened the door. "Hey I'm just going to go do the shopping, cause you know, we need food." He gave me an embarrassed smile. "Would you like to come?" he asked me.

"No, thanks. I just want to rest, that's all." I really was a little tired. He left after that.

Peace and quite.

I pushed my bed over to the corner of the room. There still wasn't much room in the middle, I guess that's because he gave me a double bed. Oh well.

I went back downstairs to the living the room. I was about to turn the TV on when I started to feel really dizzy and I got a shooting pain in my bandaged up hand.

"Ahhh!" It really hurt. What is this? I was so dizzy that I lost my balance. I fell down right where I was, hitting my head on the side of the couch on the way down.

EPOV

I put the keys into the engine, starting up my baby. What a week! I graduated Army cadets. It was tough. I couldn't wait to get home and relax. I wondered if Emmett had done the food shopping yet. Oh well.

I pulled into the drive away. No one seemed to be home. I hopped out of the car and got my bags. I made it to the front door and opened it. That's when I saw her.

"Ahhh!" she yelled holding one hand to her chest and the other squeezing her head. Two different spots of pain. As she fell to the floor, she hit her head on the couch; that was going to leave a mark.

I automatically dropped my bags and ran for her. I didn't know who she was or what she was doing in my house, but she was obviously in pain, so I had to help her.

I picked her up, placing her on the couch. I slowly moved my hand to support her neck. I froze where I was. This was an angel. She had to be. Her beauty captured me. Her soft brown mahogany hair sprawled out over the pillow, giving her a halo effect. Her soft red full lips and long black eyelashes; she was beautiful.

I moved my hand away, careful not to move her to much. That's when I noticed her right hand. It was bandaged up, with scratches and cuts on the knuckles. She had some scratches on her face as well. What happened to her? What happened to this angel?

I looked down at what I was wearing. My army clothes and dirt. I wondered if she'd be ok long enough for me to have a shower? I quickly glanced at her. Her breathing was steady. I should be ok.

After I had my shower, I put on my black shirt and jeans. My hair refused to stay down, as always. At least I now look respectable.

I walked back into the living room. I sat down on the couch across from the angel and wondered what I was going to say to her when she woke up. 'Hi, why were you fainting in my living room?' Or, 'How did you get into my house?' No. Those made me sound mean.

The angel started to stir and began to sleep talk.

"Stop it…stop it."

I thought she was awake, so I stood up. Her eyes were still closed, that's when I figured out she was sleep talking. That was cute. I went upstairs. I opened the door to the spare room. There were bags lying there and the bed was pushed against the wall. I went back down stairs to try and figure out what was going on.

"Sorry I couldn't…be the…perfect…," she started to cry. Should I wake her up? Her breathing was getting heavier.

I stood up and walked over to her. I bent down to wake her but stoped when she spoke. "I…killed…my…" An ear piercing scream was coming out of her mouth now. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, staring me right in the eyes. She stopped screaming and clutched her knees, pushing herself into the back of the couch, her tears coming down her face. Who did she kill? And why did she react this way?

BPOV

_I was dreaming; no, I was having a nightmare. I was reliving the night of the crash. It hurt me to see my parents die again. If I hadn't have been yelling at them, Charlie probably would have been able to stop in time. I killed them._

_The two beautiful greens eyes were there again. I remembered how they told me not to lie. So I told them. "I killed my-" The thought was too hard to bear._ I started to scream, just thinking about them.

I opened my eyes, sitting up. It took me a while to realize that I was, in fact, awake because all I could see were the two beautiful green eyes. They comforted me, so I stopped crying, but whimpered away from them, pushing myself into the couch.

I looked up at the eyes. He was a god. The perfect pale skin, flawlessness of the face and that bronze messy hair; he was beautiful. The way his shirt hugged him snugly. How can I possibly be in the presence of him?

My head was really hurting. I needed him to go way. How did he get into Emmett's house anyway? "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked once the tears subsided.

He looked at me shocked and confused. "I'm Edward Cullen. This is my house and I'm wondering what your doing here?"

Edward? What a nice name. His house? This is Emmett's house. "This is Emmett's house." Just then, Emmett walked through the door. He looked at us then dropped the bags he was carrying and ran over to me.

"Bella? What's wrong? What did you do, Ed?" Emmett questioned sternly to Edward, hugging me.

"Me? I did nothing. I came home and found," he gestured to me, "her lying on the floor."

"What? Why were you lying on the floor?"

I looked down at my bandaged hand. "Because I my hand started hurting like it was on fire and… I fainted." Gee, that sounds like typical Bella. Emmett just gave me a hug.

"Ok, well, now that you two have met," he said pointing to me and Edward, "you now know everyone that lives in this house." I looked at him confused. What does he mean, 'everyone that lives in this house'?

"What, you think I would live by myself in a house like this? Bella, your living with me, Edward and Jasper." Wow, living with Edward? Living with a god? I remember Jasper for the brief five seconds I met him. Mostly because of his great southern accent.

"Oh," I said, not really sure of what to say.

Edward left dragging Emmett along with him. They walked into the kitchen and Edward told Emmett to explain himself, why I was living here as well now.

I heard Emmett sigh. "Bella is my sister. Three nights ago…she was in a car crash…" I didn't want to hear it. It brought back to many bad memories, so I walked up to my room.

**Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!! Any questions, comments (positive or negative), ideas…….feel free to tell me.**

**I have started the 4****th**** but, I'm kinda stuck with getting it out of my head. **

**REVIEW!! Please??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry guys it's late I'll give you a cookie if you don't hurt me? ******** I have to apologise for my tenses. My beta and friend's keeping telling me to watch my tenses. I keep muddling my past tense with my present tense. So, please forgive me if we have missed any. I can't help it. I just write what comes to my head at that time. Any way, please enjoy……**

EPOV

Her? She is living with us? Why does she look so broken? I needed to know. I dragged Emmett away when she looked down, and I thought she had finished speaking.

Once we were in the kitchen I asked, "Why is she living with us?" Its not that I didn't want her here, it's just that I needed to know why I felt this away, and why I automatically went and helped her even though I didn't know her.

I go away for a week, come back, and find that there is someone else living in my house, (yes, my house, I own it) let alone a FEMALE! She'll probably stay up until all hours of the night talking to her friends on the phone, take over the bathroom, get angry if we ever mess anything up. Then there's SHOPPING. She's probably like Alice, LOVES shopping.

I just had a thought. The only spare room we have is next to me! But at least I'd get to look at something beautiful as I eat breakfast. I wonder how old she is... I was pulled from my thoughts when Emmett began his explanation.

Emmett sighed "Bella is my sister. Three nights ago…she was in a car crash…" I could see it hurt him to say this. "Charlie and Renee, our parents, died in the accident." He looked very upset, either about the fact that his parents died or that his sister was in it.

"She had nowhere else to go. Please don't kick her out," he pleaded. Kick her out? Why would I do that?

"Why would you think I would kick her out?" I asked him.

"Well…I…um…don't know." I started to laugh at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Has she met any of the other yet?" I asked.

"No. Carlisle and Esme are getting back two days time, Alice and Rosalie get back tomorrow, and jasper should be here for dinner. Hey, you want to play some Xbox? I bet ya I win?" he challenged. I laughed at his abrupt subject change before I grabbed my bags. I had to put my bags away first, so I told Emmett to give me a few minutes.

Up two flights of stairs I walked caring a single duffle bag. As I walked to my room, I saw that Bella's bedroom door was slightly open. I looked into the room. I saw Bella, she had watery eyes. She was taking out a pair of rollerblades. She looked at them sadly then threw them into the bottom of a box, never to be seen again. I thought this was pretty strange. She pulled out a pair of black leather gloves. Now this interested me. She held them tightly in her hands, thinking for a while, before a smile slowly spread across her face. She thought for a little longer then her smile slowly faded, and she through the gloves into the box as well.

I had to resist the urge to go comfort her. I didn't want to intrude on her privacy, so I continued into my room.

BPOV

I glanced up and saw the Edward's back as he went into the room next door. That must be his room. Ignoring him, I put away all my things, keeping most of it in the boxes. I tried not to think of the memories they all brought back.

I opened a new box. It was full of photo albums. "Great," I whispered sarcastically. I pulled out the first album. It was full of pictures taken at my old school. My old friends, Jacob, Leah, Seth, even a picture of Jacob's friends James, Victoria and Laurent. They freaked me out.

I put it back in the box and grabbed a new album. It was all my baby photos. The first picture was a picture of me when I was 5 at a park on a swing. I remember that day.

_The day started out really good, we went to the park after lunch. I went straight to the swings. I loved the swings, I still do, I guess. They make me feel free. I got off the swing, and Charlie asked me if I wanted an ice-cream. "Chocolate!" I said automatically, "please daddy. Chocolate__,__ please." He smiled at me and gave me $5 and pointed to the ice-cream stall. I ran over to the stall and brought the ice-cream. I walked back over to where my parents were. They were arguing. Something about wasting money on ice-cream. I just walked back to the swings, and watched them argue for 10 minutes. That ruined my day. _

They always ruined stuff with their arguing.

I realized I had tears coming down my cheeks. I chucked the album into the box, and then I chucked the box to the very back of the cupboard. I shoved all the remaining boxes into the cupboard. I felt really dizzy. I lay down on my bed and curled up in a tight ball. It didn't take long for sleep to over take my body.

I woke half an hour later. It was 4.30. I heard my tummy growl and wondered if anyone would mind if I made myself dinner. I wanted to avoid everyone, so I tiptoed slowly down the stairs. My head started to hurt again.

As I got to the last step, I tripped. I braced myself for impact as I fell forwards, again. I remembered how much it hurt last time. I didn't want to land on my wrist again. But it never happened. Two strong arms caught me around the waist mid-air. They turned me around to face my saviour. Edward. He was smiling at me, a beautiful crooked smile. I blushed at my clumsiness and looked down, noticing his hands still resting on my waist. He must have noticed as well, because he quickly pulled his hands away.

"Thanks," I said shyly and walked away heading for the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around my torso. I could still fell Edward's eyes on me.

I walked into the kitchen to see Emmett with his head in the freezer. I don't think he heard me walk in because when I said hi, he hit his head.

He came out of the freezer rubbing his head. "Oww," he whined. I fought back a smile. He looked at me accusingly. "Well, did you have a nice trip?" I was confused for a second. But I understood after a second. "You obviously didn't make it to Australia."

"No, Edward thought it would be better if I didn't go on the trip," I played along with his joke. I could still feel the tingle from when Edward caught me. I blushed. Changing subject, "So, what are we having for dinner?"

Emmett looked embarrassed, "Um, you want to order pizza?"

I was confused now. "Didn't you just go and get groceries?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I know how to cook, plus Jasper or Edward usually whip something up." He just shrugged.

"I'll make something." What? Why did I suggest that? I used to cook all the time back home in Phoenix for…I got watery eyes. I didn't want to cry now, so I suppressed the tears. I started towards the cupboards.

"No, you will not cook, darlin', it's your first day here," said a voice, with the slightest southern accent.

I turned around to see Jasper's big bright blue eyes and warm smile looking at me. Edward was standing beside him.

"Well, at least let me help," I said quickly. Ahh. Stupid kindness! "I don't want to be a burden; I want to earn my keep." I quickly glanced at Edward. Shock washed over Edwards face but he quickly composed himself.

"Oh darlin', you could never be a burden. Well if Emmett brought the right ingredients, we'll make pasta," he said, walking over to the cupboard checking if all the ingredients were there. "Are you still a klutz Bella?" he asked.

"She's still same old Bella," Emmett said, walking past me to the living room.

"Well do you think you can handle starting the sauce without burning the kitchen?" he asked slightly laughing. I nodded. I've never had someone cook in the kitchen with me before.

Dinner was ready. Jasper pulled my chair out for me to sit. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I uttered a small thanks to Jasper and sat. The boys came and sat as well. The pasta smelled beautiful. An awkward silence fell over us as we ate, but as we started to eat more of our dinner, we started to relax more.

As I ate, I suppressed a smirk. They were funny to watch; just the way they all ate. Emmett was shovelling it down like there was no tomorrow, Jasper was trying to be proper, but since it was his favourite meal, he wasn't succeeding. And Edward. Edward was like me. Taking big mouth fulls but eating slowly, like he was enjoying the taste, except I was taking small bites.

"So Bella, are you still in school?" Jasper asked, looking at me. I nodded because it was rude to speak with your mouth full. "Well at least you'll know two people at the high school." He said taking another bit. I was confused. Who would I know at this school? Jasper must have understood my unspoken question. "It's Edward and Alice's last year as well," he said cheerfully. "You'll have no problems making friends." He smiled.

Friends? Why do people say I should have friends? Friends are not needed to be happy.

"_Bella, why don't you put that retched book down, get out of your for once, and go hang out with your friends," Renee once said. I glanced up from my book and looked her in the eyes and said, "Because, mum, I don't have any friends," then I continued reading. "Well maybe if you didn't spend all your time locked up in your room and working, maybe you might have some!" She said grabbing my book from me. I retaliated before I had time to process what I was going to say. "Because mum, if I'm out of the house or locked in my room, it means I don't have to be anywhere around you or dad! Plus, everybody is stuck up and pathetic."_ Friends don't always make people happy.

"Bella? Are you alright?" a voiced snapped me back to reality.

I looked down at my hands. They were shimmering from my silent tears. I nodded, and then quickly stood. "Actually, I'm not that hungry any more." My voice cracked at the end. I walked up the stairs slowly, careful not to trip.

As soon as I reached my bedroom, I shut the door. I curled up in a ball in the corner and let my tears run.

EPOV

She looked empty. No emotion, no movement, just a shell of a body with little water droplets running down her face. "Bella? Are you alright?" Emmett asked worried. She blinked, for the first time in what seemed like ages.

She looked down at her hands and nodded while she stood up. "Actually," she said deciding on what to say, "I'm not that hungry any more." Her voice was lifeless. She slowly walked up the stairs. A few minutes I heard the sound of her bedroom door closing.

What just happened? As soon as jasper said the word 'friends', it was like she wasn't even on earth any more. What was going on inside that head of hers? And why do I have a sudden urge to go comfort her?

I quickly finished my dinner and washed the dishes. Emmett and Jasper didn't know how to react to something like this. After a few, they decide to watch some T.V. I went up stairs to my room. As I walked past Bella's room, I had a feeling I should check on her.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked on the door again. Still no answer. I slowly opened the door just a bit. I saw Bella lying on the floor asleep. She looked like she was having a nightmare. It probably wasn't comfortable lying on the floor. So I picked her up carefully and put her on the bed.

When I picked her up, her breathing slowed down a pace. I laid her on the bed and put the covers over her. I saw the window was open slightly, so I quickly closed that. As I was leaving, Bella said something. Emmett had told me she used to sleep talk. I waited to make sure was still asleep. "Thank you" was all she said before I heard a slowly steady pace of breathing.

**Thanks guys. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions or ideas that you think might work….I'll see how it fits in. I've almost finished chapter 5 so ill be sending it to my beta soon.**

**Thanks and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys. :(**** sorry it took so long. But here it is. **

BPOV

_I was having a nightmare. I dreamt that everybody found out that I caused the car crash and nobody liked me anymore. Nobody loved me. But I could deal with that, nobody loving me. But then they started to chase me and yell at me. I was scared. I tripped and landed on my face. They circled around me, with terror in their eyes. Suddenly, I was picked up by an Angel. He held me close to his chest and I felt safe for the first time. I let out a breath of relief. He put me down saying I would be safe here and left. I barley managed to say "thank you" before he left._

I woke at about 8 in the morning. The nightmarish dream I had was confusing, but sweet at the same time. I heard some noise outside my window, like branches scratching across glass. I looked out and saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all chopping up a fallen tree that had just missed my bedroom. There must have been a storm or something last night. Not that I cared.

I collected my toiletries and headed for the bathroom. The shower was relaxing. I never wanted to hope out. I forgot about everything that had happened and focused on the small water drops hitting my face.

I finally hoped out. I grabbed my track suit pants, a shirt and my jacket. I dried my hair, letting hang down my back.

I made it down the first flight of stairs to the second level safely. All I had to do was make it down the next flight of stairs. I started slowly. I got about half way down when Emmett and Jasper came in laughing about something. I stopped and looked up to see them.

They were covered in dirt and were sweaty. "Hey. Good morning, how did you sleep?" Emmett asked before he chugged down a bottle of water.

"Fine. Thank you," I said, taking another two steps to the bottom. Only five more to go.

"So, would you like some pancakes for breakfast?" Jasper asked heading for the kitchen.

"Yes, sure, that would be nice," I said, taking two more steps.

The door opened again and slammed shut. I looked up to see Edward. He was wearing black pants, a black shirt that hugged him very nicely, and you couldn't tell that there was any dirt on him. He looked so….hot, for lack of better words. If hadn't known any better I would have thought he was some type of model. I started to lose my balance again. I quickly grabbed the railing and steadied myself.

"You alright?" Edward asked concerned. I just nodded while I blushed furiously and slowly walked to the kitchen, Edward following behind.

We all sat at the table while Jasper put the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. "Dig in," he smiled cheerfully.

A few minutes after we had started eating, Emmett tried to start a small convocation. "So did you hear the storm last night? It knocked over a tree."

"Really? I didn't hear anything," I said simply.

"Yeah, that tree that fell over, it landed on your window. Luckily your window was closed, so I didn't hurt you," Jasper said while pouring another cup of juice. He offered me a refill and I accepted gratefully.

"See? I'm still a danger magnet," I said, standing up from the table to wash my dishes.

There was a loud knock on the door followed by a high squeal. I turned around too fast to see what happened. The door slammed and my hand started to burn again. It was just like before, the dizziness, the shooting burning pain. I tried to suppress a cry of pain but I don't think it worked.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong?" a loud voice yelled.

"Are you alright?" a gentle voice asked.

"What's happening?" a female voice cried.

I lost my balance and started to fall. I couldn't do anything. The pain was too much. Just before I hit the ground, two strong arms once again encircled my waist catching me. I was shaking slightly. I wanted this to end. I opened my eyes for a brief moment. I saw the green eyes again, the ones I trusted. They were speaking to me, saying, "It's alright, I've got you." 'This has to end now' I told myself. And it ended. There was no more pain, there was no sound and all I could see was darkness.

EPOV

I was outside with Emmett and Jasper clearing the fallen down tree. Because of the storm last night, one of the biggest trees had fallen down and crash landed into Bella's side of the house. If I hadn't closed the window last night, the tree would be in Bella's room.

We had finally finished the last bit of cutting the tree. You could clearly see that Emmett and Jasper had been digging in the garden as they both were wearing light coloured clothes. I was probably the only smart one who wore dark coloured clothes as to not see the dirt marks.

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast, hurry and put this away," Jasper said, handing me his axe. Emmett gave me slap on the back and they walked inside.

I went to the shed put all the tools away in their proper places.

I walked into the house to see Bella standing on the third step, slowly coming down. I shut the door and took off my gloves. I looked up to see Bella staring at me. She lost her balance for a second and quickly grabbed the railing to support her.

"You alright?" I asked, taking a step towards her but she just nodded and the most beautiful shade or red appeared on her cheeks. I followed behind her as we both walked into the kitchen.

Breakfast was good. There was just small talk about the storm. Bella and I never really contributed to the convocation much.

"Yes, that tree that fell over, it landed on your window. Luckily your window was closed, so I didn't hurt you," Jasper said as he offered Bella another cup of juice.

"See? I'm still a danger magnet," Bella said as she was standing. She walked over to the sink and washed her dishes.

I stood as well, walking over to the sink. I heard a knock on the door then a loud squeal of excitement. Alice. Alice's squeal startled Bella and she quickly snapped around. She let out a cry of pain that she tried to suppress. She was holding her hand tightly again. 'Is like before?'

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong?" Emmett yelled, almost scared to death.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, standing up from the table.

"What happening?" Alice's little scared voice came from Jaspers direction.

Her eyes were shut, and she was losing her balance again. She fell again, just like before, but this time I caught her. I held her in my arms tightly because she was shaking slightly.

"It's alright, I've got you," I whispered, trying to calm her. She opened her eyes for a brief moment. Her eyes were glazed. All I could see, in her scared eyes was pain. And I didn't want to see that anymore. She closed them once again, but let out another cry of pain. Then there was nothing. She was limp in my arms. I searched her face for anything that could say she was still here. Nothing. Nothing at all. I looked to her chest. She was still breathing. Very slowly though.

"Get her to the hospital!" Emmett yelled grabbing the keys off his girlfriend, Rosalie, and heading outside to her car.

I stood up franticly, holding a very limp Bella in my arms. I turned and headed for the door Alice was holding open. I slid into the back seat with Bella on lap. If I wasn't so worried about her right now, I thought I would faint from having this angel in my arms.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, I carried Bella in my arms securely, not wanting to let her go.

"We have to see a doctor NOW!" Emmett all but yelled at the receptionist. The receptionist looked up from her book.

"What's the problem?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Can you not see the girl lying there limp? She fainted or something. We have to see a DOCTOR NOW!" Alice yelled her face turning almost a full shade of red. Jasper quickly came up from behind Alice and turned her around, hugging her tightly and trying to calm her.

My eyes were glassy. I looked up at the receptionist "Please, we must see a doc-" Suddenly, Carlisle came around the corner. We all ran to him. Carlisle was shocked to see all of us there. When we saw Bella in arms limp, another wave of shock washed over him before worry and concern was plastered on his face.

He closed the space between us, first checking for a pulse. Then he told me to put her on the closes hospital bed.

As I was laying her down, Carlisle asked, "Who is she and what happened?"

Emmett couldn't help himself as he exploded, all his fear and anxiety finally becoming too much. "I don't know! We were at breakfast and everything was fine and Alice came in. Before we knew what was going on, she grabbed her head. She looked like she was in pain. I don't know what to do. Please, Carlisle, do something! Please!" Rosalie hugged Emmett, trying to calm him down. She whispered something in his ear and he returned the hug.

"It was Alice," I said, looking down at Bella. Alice began to protest but I held up my hand. "I mean, it wasn't Alice's fault, but her arrival. Bella turned around at the sound of Alice's shriek and something must have happened, like maybe she turned too fast."

"I see," Carlisle said as he examined Bella. "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I know of. Well, she did sway a little on the stairs as she came down but that's it. She caught herself and was fine."

"Hmmm, well, I'm going to need to take a closer look at her, but she should be fine, Emmett. I will have to ask you all to step out though." We nodded and began to leave.

"I don't believe you mentioned who she was or how you know her?" Carlisle asked scepticaly.

"Bella, Isabella Swan. Emmetts younger sister," Jasper said as he was tugged out by Alice.

I took one last look at the sleeping angel on the bed before following the others out.

**Ok, so how did you like it? With chapter 6 it might take a while…I'm having trouble trying to start it…kind of writer's block….**

**ok to answer a question i got, Emmett isn't cut up about his parents as much because he never had a good relationship with them, basicaly the only reason he stayed with them until he went to collage was for Bella, so she didn't have to deal with them alone. **

**he's kind of the best big brother, always caring for you, would do anything for you...that kind of thing**

**Any way, please review with comments, ideas, criticism etc…(no offence will be taken) **

**Seeya next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SOOOOOOO SOOORRRRYYYY!!!!!!! Please forgive I was packed with assignments!!!! This should ease some people!! Please enjoy this…..**

CPOV

I sat back in my chair, relieved I had finished all of my paper work and was ready to go home. I stood and started heading to reception to see if there were any patients in need.

As I walked around the corner I heard a very familiar voice say, "Please, we must see a doc-" I was shocked to see Rosalie with Emmett in her arms, Jasper holding Alice down and Edward all just standing there. I looked at Edward and what I saw shocked me even more. There was a beautiful young girl limp in his arms. He was holding her closely. I was worried and concerned about this mystery girl. I walked swiftly over to her and checked for a pulse.

_Still there, that's good._

"Put her on the bed in there," I said, pointing to the closest bed in a free room. "Who is she and what happened?" I needed to know what I was dealing with.

"I don't know! We were at breakfast and everything was fine and Alice came in. Before we knew what was going on, she grabbed her head. She looked like she was in pain. I don't know what to do. Please, Carlisle, do something! Please!" Emmett all but exploded. Rosalie quickly came over and calmed him down.

"It was Alice." I looked up at Edward. Alice cried out indignantly, disagreeing with what he said. "I mean, it wasn't Alice's fault, but her arrival. Bella turned around at the sound of Alice's shriek and something must have happened, like maybe she turned too fast."

_Interesting_. "I see." I examined Bella longer. "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I know of. Well, she did sway a little on the stairs as she came down but that's it. She caught herself and was fine." Edward said wearily, like he didn't think it didn't matter.

"Hmmm, well, I'm going to need to take a closer look at her, but she should be fine, Emmett. I will have to ask you all to step out though." They began to walk out.

"I don't believe you mentioned who she was or how you know her?" I asked.

_At least I think they didn't?_

"Bella, Isabella Swan. Emmett's younger sister," Jasper said. At least now I could find her records.

Edward was the last to leave; he quickly glanced to 'Bella' again, and then shut the door.

I made sure Bella was comfortable. Luckily there was a computer in this room. I pulled up Bella's files and looked over them quickly. She had only been out of hospital for 3 days? I read over some of her symptoms. Dizziness. _That would explain her lost of balance_. Faintness. This was nothing serious. She had just fainted.

A few minutes later, Bella began to wake. I walked over to her as soon as her eyes were open. "Hello, Bella. I'm Doctor Cullen. You fainted at home. The others brought you to the hospital." I smiled gently.

She breathed in and out while thinking. Finally she asked, "Are you Alice's dad?"

I laughed. That was the funniest thing somebody had ever said when they woke up. "Yes, I am."

She relaxed a bit more, and then got a confused look on her face. "Are you sure I only fainted? Because my head and hand were hurting and when Edward caught me, and I was kind of shaking?" She looked questionably up at me.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is that your head was hurting because you turned around to fast and blacked out, and you probably hit your hand on something. As for shaking, I'm not quite sure, unless you were shaking because you were scared?"

We talked for a bit, just letting her relax and recover. In our little talk I discovered that, before she moved to Forks, she loved to rollerblade. Bella on rollerblades just didn't seem good to me, with her clumsiness, but she insisted that it was one thing she could do.

Fifteen minutes had gone by since Bella had been brought in, and the others were probably worried about her. "We'd better let the others know that you're healthy as can be for a Swan," I joked, but I don't think she got it. Oh well. I'd explain later.

I opened the door for her and she blushed slightly before walking out.

APOV

Fifteen minutes ago we brought Bella in, and we were all worried about her. I sat on Jaspers lap, trying not to feel guilty. If I hadn't of come screaming through the door, Bella probably wouldn't have blacked out.

I looked over to Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was comforting Emmett, but that's expected. Since Emmett didn't really have a good relationship with his parents or even a relationship at all, all of his kindness and goofiness went into caring for Bella. He was basically the perfect big brother that anyone can ask for. Emmett's really fun to be around most of the time. On the extremely rare occasions, and I mean EXTREMELY rare occasions that Emmett is angry or annoyed, he can be really scary. But that's just Emmett.

I looked over to where Edward was sitting by himself with his head in his hands. Edward was a strange one. He was holding on to her as if she were his. He looked so worried and miserable when he had to leave her. Did Edward like Bella? He'd only known her for not even a whole day. But then again, he respected woman because of how he grew up and what he was being taught in the army. Although, Bella did seem perfect for him. I could try to get them together. It could be my new project...

Just then Bella and Carlisle came out of the examination room. I jumped up as fast as I could and ran to hug her. When I wrapped my arms around, she looked really uncomfortable and confused. I then remembered she didn't know who I was.

"I'm Alice, Carlisle's daughter. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" I rushed out quickly. I let go of her seeing that she was still uncomfortable and had…glassy eyes?'

Emmett came over and pushed me out of the way. He hugged her and kissed her head. She relaxed a bit and hid her face in his chest.

"Bella? Are you still ringing sweetly?" Emmett asked looking at her with a small smile. Ringing sweetly? I'll have to ask what that means later, I didn't want to spoil the moment.

She laughed quietly, a good sign, and nodded. "Softly." Emmett's smile grew wide, back to its normal size.

I looked to Edward; he was relieved and happy.

We just arrived home at Edward's house. Everyone went into the lounge and sat down. Bella was the last to sit. I moved over so she could sit in between Edward and me. She looked uncomfortable to start but she always looked uncomfortable.

"So school starts next week," Emmett said, "and I'm gonna have to go up and enroll you."

"Hey, maybe you'll have some classes with Edward and I," I said, clapping my hands together excitedly. She just smiled and looked at her hands.

I'd hate to say it, but I think and awkward silence fell over us. I looked to Jasper to see what I did, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what do you enjoy doing Bella?" Jasper asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Reading… Listening to music, I guess," she said, her voice wondering off into the distance.

"What? What about all the cool stuff you used to do?" Emmett said, apparently shocked.

"No. Don't bring that up-" Bella said with urgency in her eyes. But it was too late.

"Rollerblading. She even used to have a-" Bella stood and ran to the kitchen, one hand looked like she was about to put it to her head. We all walked briskly to the kitchen. Emmett stood in the door way, blocking all of us from getting in.

**I hope you enjoyed Alice's POV. I thought it might be a little exciting seeing what she's thinking. **

**Ok!! So remember to leave a comment of any kind (I don't care whether it is mean). Tell me what you think, if you have any ideas, questions, or something. **

**I have started writing chapter 7, but I still have a lot of assignments to do so it might be a while. ******


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it has taken ages to get this up. It was completely my fault. I thought I had sent it to my beta but then I realised I hadn't. So, sorry again. But you should enjoy this. I think this will make up for it. It's a little bit of Edward and Bella getting to know each other. Enjoy!!**

BPOV

We just arrived back at Edward's house. We all immediately went to get ourselves comfy on the couches and chairs. I was the last to sit. Alice moved over so I could sit as well. Coincidently, it was right beside Edward. It was hard not to steal glances at the God-like figure beside me. I just looked at the floor, finding patterns.

"So, school starts next week," Emmett said, "and I'm gonna have to go up and enroll you."

"Hey, maybe you'll have some classes with me and Edward," Alice said like an excited school girl getting a puppy. I smiled slightly; I don't like new schools.

I didn't say much. I was just numb. Nobody was talking now. It was silent, and it was nice.

"So what do you enjoy doing Bella?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

I only faintly heard what was being asked of me. "Reading…listening to music, I guess." I made sure not to mention the most…interesting part of my life.

"What? What about all the cool stuff you used to do?" Emmett said, shocked I didn't say it. I looked up to him worriedly.

"No. Don't bring that up-" I tried to say before he continued. But it was too late.

"…rollerblading. She even used to have a-" I stood and headed for the stairs, but I wouldn't have made it up without falling over, so I ran to the kitchen. I didn't want to listen; it hurt too much to think about it. The happiness was taken away, and I wanted to forget about it.

I went to the sink and got a drink of water. I poured the rest down the sink, while a tear ran down my cheek. I heard Emmett cough behind me. I turned around and he was standing in the door way. I couldn't see anybody else; I figured they would still be on the couch.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked worried. Am I alright…NO. I didn't answer. I just stood looking at the ground, trying not to burst. My hands were in fists again.

"Bell-" I looked up at Emmett. I looked into his eyes.

"I told you No! Not to bring that up!" I yelled, frustrated. He doesn't understand. He looked at me apologetically and confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would matter-" I raised my hands to stop him from talking. I shouldn't have done that.

"Wouldn't matter? Wouldn't matter! 10 days I had it! I fell over sprained and my wrist. After that, mum said I wasn't aloud to speak to them ever again! Then, they took it away from me!" I breathed in for what seemed like the first time. Tears continued to roll down my face.

"Bella-" I wasn't finished yet.

"They took away the only happiness I had in that life! Actually, they took away both of them! **It hurt**!" I smacked my hand down on the bench top. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to do anything. I couldn't move.

Emmett took a step closer to me. That's when I saw everybody standing behind Emmett. Great! Now everybody knows! They all have seen me cry! Argh! I want to die!

I looked up at Emmett angrily. I walked away from him. I walked straight past everyone else as well. As I was walking past Edward, it was like slow motion. I peeked up at him from under my wet eyelashes. This model-like-man just saw me crying. When I briefly looked in his eyes, all I saw was pain and sadness.

I walked up the stairs, only tripping once when I got to the second step. I kept walking, clutching my sides, trying to stop from falling apart. When I reached my room, I walked straight in and went to the box in the back of my cupboard. I pulled it out and sat it on top of my bed. I pulled the rollerblades, gloves and picture album out.

I was angry, hurt, pained…disgusted with myself. When I got like this I seemed to lose control and did irrational things. I opened my window, the cool fresh air making me stop and think for a second of what I was doing. But then I started to remember all those times when the fresh air was hitting my face, and I felt free.

I threw the blades out the window, watching them hit the ground. The album was out the window next. As it went down, some of the pictures flew out, like leaves falling to the ground. I grabbed my gloves, clutching them tightly in my hands. Did I really want to do this? Did I really want to get rid of the only thing that reminded me of when I felt free, when I was free? Yes. I don't deserve to be happy. I haven't done anything good in life to deserve it, and I probably never will.

I threw them as hard as I could out the window. Once they were out of my hands, I burst into tears. I slid down the side of the wall until I was sat on my butt. I buried my face in my hands. My sobs escaped me as I heard my door being closed. Someone sat beside me, but I didn't look to see who it was.

An arm was around my back. I turned into the arm and into the chest of the person. I opened my eyes to see whose shirt I was drenching with my tears. Two green eyes met mine. They looked worried and pained. I turned so that he couldn't see my face any more. He suddenly pulled me into his lap. He was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I don't know how long I cried for. All I do know, is that he sat there the whole time, just comforting me.

"I trust you," I whispered through my tears, my voice croaky.

"I know," Edward said, kissing the top of my head. He kissed me! Well, not me, but my head!

"More than Emmett," I said swallowing. I heard his breathing hitch. Now or never, Bella.

"I did it," I said to his chest, not wanting to look him in the eyes. I felt I could trust him, like he would do anything to help me. It was almost like he lo-. No. I ended the thought. He couldn't possibly. I was just a burden in his house, right?

"Did what?" Edward asked with a confused tone to his voice.

"I…killed my…parents," I said, still looking at my hands. "If I hadn't started the fight, Charlie would have seen the car-" I started to cry again. "Everything is always my fault. I'm the one who should have died." He hugged me tighter, rubbing circles on my back once again.

"It wasn't your fault. A drunk driver ran a red light. There's nothing that you could have done." I looked up at him. His eyes were sad. I wanted to cry because of how sad his eyes were.

"But it was my fa-" He put his finger to my lips to stop me from talking.

"It wasn't your fault," he said again, looking at me seriously. He softened again. "Plus, if you had of died…you wouldn't be here in my arms right now." I got butterflies in my stomach from what he said.

I smiled ever so slightly, and so did he. I hugged him again. He made me feel better. He made me feel safe. If only this feeling would last forever.

EPOV

I couldn't bear to see her cry. She almost made me cry watching her shed her tears. She trusted me. She trusted me so much that she told me something that she hadn't even told her own brother yet.

It wasn't her fault. The driver was drunk and ran a red light. And yet she blamed herself, so much so that she felt she should have died. I couldn't bear to think of this angel dying.

She was now asleep in my arms. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8.36. We had been in this room for a little over three hours. I laid Bella on her bed once again. As soon as she let go, I missed the contact.

Bella stirred and frowned. "Don't leave me," she said in her sleep.

"I won't." I bent down and kissed her head. I sat on the couch in Bella's room, just watching her sleep.

**So, how was that?? Please tell me you liked it???**

**Ok, so I have 4 things I want to ask/say.**

**I am going away for a holiday for a month so I can't really write much then.**

**Do you think they should develop more of their relationship before they go to school, or while they are at school?? What do you want to happen in the next chapter or future chapters??**

**Don't worry, this is all leading up to the main reason I wrote this.**

**OH MY GOSH!!! HAVE YOU SEEN NEW MOON YET????!!??!! IT IS AWESOME!!! I have to admit, for someone such as myself, who is a vampire fan, those wolf boys are HOT!! I might just become an all-rounder twilight fan…..who knows :P**

**Make sure you write a comment whether it be good or bad or question etc. I can handle it….I see it as how I can become better.**

**REMEMBER: I am going away for holidays so don't get angry if it takes a while for another chapter.**


End file.
